


Crash and Burn

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Benny is quite comfortable without a soulmate, in his black and white world. Then along comes Garth.





	Crash and Burn

Benny had lived his entire life in black and white. He'd long since given up on meeting his soulmate, since he doubted it would ever happen for him. He was content to live his life in a colorless world. It was safer that way. Easier.  
Benny went about his day like normal. He was off work, that day, so he went out to do some errands. As he'd been planning to do for a while. He went to the grocery store, first. He didn't have a long list, so he was nearly done in under half an hour. It was a nice, peaceful, uneventful trip.  
And that was when someone ran into him.  
Benny was completely upright, but the guy who had run into him had completely fallen over. Once he shook himself out of his stupor, he smiled up at Benny.   
"Sorry. Wasn't paying attention." The guy said, slight twinge of an accent. He had a bright, easy-going smile, and a soft face.  
"Nah, it's fine." Benny held out his hand to help the guy up as he said it. The minute the other man took it, however, the world exploded without a sound. It was all too bright and Benny squinted, but still managed to pull the guy up, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
Everything was _colorful_. Even something as mundane as carrots were fascinating to him. The tiled floor that Benny had seen every week for the past year was suddenly the most interesting floor in the world. And the guy's eyes...they were amazing.  
"Do you see that?" The guy asked. He was positively elated.  
"I do." Benny wasn't as happy as the other guy was. In fact, he was panicking. He'd wanted to avoid meeting his soulmate for, if he could, ever. And a trip to the grocery store, of all places, turned his life around.  
"I'm Garth."  
"I'm…" Benny seriously considered giving a fake name. But his soulmate, Garth, didn't ask for Benny. It just kinda...happened. "Benny. I'm Benny." Garth was grinning so widely that Benny was mildly worried about his cheeks.  
"Benny." Garth was testing the word. "I like it. It seems like you." Benny couldn't help but blush, despite himself. "Who knew? I came to get groceries and I got a soulmate! What are the odds?"  
"I'm sure I don't know." If Benny had known, he wouldn't have come.  
"Wow. My soulmate is hot." Garth's face fell at his own words. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I did, you're smoking hot, but, I didn't want to just focus on your looks. You're probably really smart, but maybe you're not, I don't know. Shut up, Garth." Garth rambled, nervously. Benny was berating himself for thinking it was cute. Because it was, it was goddamned adorable.  
 _Dammit_ , he thought, _I wish I hadn't woken up this morning._

 

Garth had given Benny his phone number before running off, quite literally. Benny had never seen a man so tall do a hybrid run/skip type...thing. That was the only way to describe it.  
Benny had been staring at the same number for an hour, mentally debating whether or not to throw it out. Instead of making a decision, he called Dean and told his best friend everything. It was the only thing he could think to do.  
" _What's the problem, then? Just call him! You met your soulmate, Benny. Not everyone's that lucky._ " Dean pointed out. Benny sighed. He knew he was lucky, he knew he was privileged and didn't have a right to complain, but...  
"The problem is Andrea." Benny said. "Andrea was what I thought was the love of my life. Until she met her soulmate and left without a word. I loved her, Dean. And when she left, I knew that soulmates were just bullshit."  
" _They're not bullshit!_ " Dean snapped. " _Do you know what I would give to meet mine? Anything. Everything! You meet yours, and you don't want anything to do with him?!_ "  
"It's not that!" Benny shouted, before Dean could continue, as he could tell Dean was about to. When Dean started a rant, it was rather hard to stop him. "It's not that." He repeated, in a quieter voice, so as not to alarm his neighbors. "I'm ready to give up anything for this boy. If he asked me to do something, I'd do it without hesitation. And it scares the hell outta me. I know I'm lucky to meet my soulmate, but soulmates aren't always there for life."  
" _Do you think yours will be?_ " Dean had calmed down after hearing Benny's reason.   
Benny considered the words. He remembered the shining in Garth's eyes, the smile on his face, the way he spoke as if everything in his life had been leading to him meeting Benny. In a way, it had.  
Benny smiled. "Yeah, I think he will."  
" _Then you hang up right now and call him. Right now._ " Dean ordered. Benny chuckled.  
"Thanks, brother." Benny hung up and didn't waste another second calling Garth. When Garth heard Benny's voice, he screeched, forcing Benny to hold the phone away from his face.  
" _Sorry about that. I wasn't sure you'd call._ " Came Garth's voice, more calm than the nigh on unholy screeching, but clearly nervous. Benny refrained from saying _'me neither'_.

 

_One Year Later…_  
Benny felt like he couldn't get enough of Garth. It seemed insane to him that he ever considered not giving him a chance.   
Garth was tucked in his arms, asleep on Benny's shoulder, with Benny kissing his head, and there still wasn't enough of Garth in his life. They were living together and never spent any time in a room together without touching in some form. Even for soulmates, they were clingy. Benny wasn't ashamed of admitting it.  
Benny kissed another spot on Garth's head.  
Benny never understood how he could've been happy with a colorless world. It was bizarre looking back on.  
Garth shifted in Benny's arms and blinked open his beautiful, _blue_ , eyes, staring up at Benny like he hung the moon. "Hey." Garth said, sleepily.  
"Hey, darlin'." Benny replied. Garth smiled. Benny had been crazy, of that he was certain. He'd been afraid that Garth would hurt him. But that was ridiculous. Garth was Garth, and he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had no choice.  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Garth mumbled.  
"How crazy I was before."  
"Well, you're not crazy anymore." Garth assured, as he knew perfectly well what Benny was talking about. Benny smiled.  
"Ah, Garth, what would I do without you?" Benny asked.  
Garth pressed his lips to Benny's and smiled into the kiss.  
"Crash and burn."


End file.
